ILUSIONES DEL CORAZÓN
by AnnieDreams
Summary: Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 23 años y estoy a punto de salir de la universidad en la carrera de derecho, tengo una hija de 4 años que es mi adoración y se llama Reneesme, estoy felizmente casada con Jacob Black, o al menos eso parecía, hasta que volvió a mi vida Edward, el verdadero papá de mi hija.
1. Chapter 1

**CUMPLEAÑOS NÚMERO 4**

- Yo cargo el pastel y tu abres la puerta si amor? – me decía Jacob, mi esposo

- Ok! Pero cuida de no tropezar porque te mato Jacob Black!

Hoy cumplía cuatro años mi hermosa hija! Que es mi adoración! Es lo único que tengo en mi vida! Jamás me eh arrepentido de tenerla, muchos me impulsaban a abortar, hasta su mismo padre! Pero yo me negué jamás le haría semejante cosa a un ser. Ese bebé solo iba ser mío si nadie lo quería.

Hasta que apareció Jacob un chico que siempre había estado enamorado de mi pero al cual nunca le había hecho caso alguno ya que para mí el único hombre era Edward Cullen, el chico más popular de la escuela, pero como la mayoría de los hombres, huyó al escuchar la palabra "embarazo". Durante todo este tiempo el padre de mi hija ha sido Jacob, el único hombre que verdaderamente me ama.

**FLASH BACK**

- Bella si ese infeliz de Edward no quiere hacerse responsable de ti y de su hijo, no importa! Sabes que yo te amo, que siempre te eh amado! Yo con gusto me haría cargo de tu bebé y de ti!

- Jacob…. – le dije entre sollozos pero no me dejó continuar

- Shhhhhh! Bella … cásate conmigo! Yo te haré feliz! Jamás te haré daño como él! Y querré a ese bebé como si fuera mío!

**Fin del FLASH BACK**

Jacob cumplió todas las promesas que me hizo! Se casó conmigo a pesar de las habladurías y amaba a mi hija, nos cuidaba, protegía y mantenía a las dos!  
Reneesme quería a Jacob como su papá, hasta su primera palabra fue papá! Ese día Jacob armó una fiesta porque la pequeña había dicho papá.

Entramos a la habitación de Reneesme y le comenzamos a cantar "Feliz cumpleaños" ella fue despertando y nos regaló una gran sonrisa cuando vió el pastel de chocolate que le habíamos comprado.

- Wooooow! – dijo mi pequeña

- Sopla las velitas – dijo Jake. Ella inflo sus pequeños cachetes y sopló sus cuatro velitas.

- Feliz cumpleaños princesita de mamá – le dije abrazándola y llenándola de besos. Jacob dejó en una mesita que había el pastel y se dirigió hacia mí y me arrebató a Reneesme de los brazos y la abrazó llenándola de besos.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa! Ya mi bebé está creciendo – le dijo Jacob elevándola por los aires.

- Bueno – dije – ya es tarde! Amor ya tienes que ir al trabajo

- Oooooooohh! – se quejaron Jacob y Nessie, ese era el apodo de mi hija.

- Sii! – les dije – tu papá se tiene que ir al trabajo!

- Yo pedí permiso para faltar hoy – dijo Jacob – y tu ya no tienes clases… que tal si pasamos todo el día con la princesa!

- Siiiiiiiiiiii – gritó Nessie

- Ok y a donde quiere ir hoy la princesa? – pregunté

- Al parque de diversiones!

- Sus deseos son ordenes para mí – dijo Jacob simulando una voz gruesa, Nessie y yo nos reímos.

Cambié a mi hija, desayunamos y nos fuimos al parque.

Jamás pensé que el mundo fuera tan pequeño y que el destino me jugara mal, justo en el momento menos pensado y en el lugar menos imaginado, voy y me lo topo a él.

* * *

_NO se si pueda obtener REVEWS_

_jajaja soy nueva en esto y la verdad no se como funciona, pero ahí vamos xD._

_Necesito un Beta, pero soy muy desconfiada :S._

_y por ultimo... espero y les guste, Este fué mi segundo Fic, por eso es me dio corto xD, ya los demás son mucho mas largos y espero poder subirlos pronto._


	2. Capitulo 2

**_JUSTO HOY_**

Estábamos en el parque comiendo un helado con Nessie mientras esperábamos a Jacob, ya que él estaba haciendo fila para comprar los boletos.

No sé por qué razón tuve que mirar hacia la izquierda, ahí lo vi a él, a ese hombre que 4 años atrás me había dejado embarazada de mi pequeño angelito que hoy estaba de cumpleaños.

El estaba con un niño al parecer un año menor que mi hija, y con una mujer hermosa, a la que el niño le dijo "mamá".

No lo puedo creer, no cabe en mi cabeza esa situación, ese pequeño niño al parecer era hijo de Edward y esa mujer!. Prefirió a ella y a su bebé que a mí y a mi hija.

Me sentí débil, rechazada por aquel hombre, y sin querer se me salieron lágrimas.

- Mami porque lloras?, por favor no llores mami! – me dijo mi hija con los ojos llorosos – si tu lloras yo también!

- Mi vida no es nada – le dije sacándome las lágrimas – es que se me metió una basurita en el ojo pero mira ya pasó – le dije y le di un beso – no quiero que llores en tu cumpleaños si?

- Si mami – me dijo mi pequeña princesa y me dio una sonrisa

- Te amo Nessie preciosa! – le dije

- Bueno compré boletos para todos los juegos, a los que nos podemos subir los tres – dijo Jacob. Luego me miró y vio que había llorado. – Nessie no quieres un algodón de azúcar?

- Siiiiiiiii – respondió feliz Nessie

- Ok toma dinero y ve a comprar! De aquí te observaremos

- Oki doki – dijo Nessie y se fue

- Qué pasó? – me cuestionó Jacob mientras me daba un beso en los labios.

- Lo vi – le dije

- Viste a quien?

- A Edward vi a Edward

- Y qué? Ahora tu eres mi mujer y no te puede hacer nada! – yo me quedé en silencio – o es que aún lo sigues queriendo? – escondí mi rostro en su pecho en busca de consuelo – Bella a pesar de todo sigues sintiendo algo por él?

- Jacob, no es eso

- Entonces qué es?

- Es que lo vi muy feliz con una mujer muy hermosa y un niño al parecer un año menor que Nessie y me da mucha rabia!, impotencia de que se ande paseando con ella y ese niño mientras que a mi hija la dejó desamparada!

- Bella a ti y a Nessie jamás les falto nada conmigo!

- Pero Jacob! Edward es el papá de Nessie….

- No Bella! El papá de Nessie soy yo! Padre es el que cría no el que pone el esperma, esa niña es mas mía que de él, yo estuve cuando nació, yo le compro todos sus caprichos, yo la cuido cuando se enferma!

- Tienes razón Jacob …. Perdóname – le dije abrazándolo por la cintura, el me besó la frente

- Te amo Bella, a ti y a Nessie.

- Yo igual – le dije, la verdad amaba a Jacob más que a un amigo, más que a un hermano, pero no tanto como ame a Edward, la verdad es que le tenía mucho agradecimiento.

- Aaaaaaawwwwww! Que tiernos! – dijo Nessie, le encantaba vernos juntos!

- Ven aquí hermosa – le dijo Jacob mientras la alzaba

- Los amo! Son los papis mas buenos del mundo! – dijo mi pequeña y nos abrazó

- Ahora a que juego vamos primero? – preguntó Jacob

- Al carrusel! – dijo Nessie emocionada!

Sin lugar a duda Nessie era lo más importante, no iba a dejar que Edward arruine este día! Ojala y no me lo vuelva a topar más.

* * *

**_ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_**

**__**- Buen tiro – dijo una voz que hacía años no escuchaba

- Edward – dije sorprendida, y él se puso a mi lado. Sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desvanecer, si no hubiera tenido a Nessie en brazos ya lo hubiera hecho

* * *

**_Bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero y les guste :D please no se olviden de darle REVIEW una vez lo lean xD._**


	3. Capitulo 3

**_ VOLVERTE A VER_**

Trataba de no pensar en Edward, pero no podía, el estaba en algún lugar de ese inmenso parque.

- Ahora quiero ese juego donde se tira la pelota

- Ok mi vida – dijo Jacob – juega con tu mamá – vino hacia mí y me susurró en el oído – voy a buscar un baño.

- Mucha gaseosa – le dije riendo

- No te hagas la burla – dijo frunciendo el seño y se fue

Nessie me agarró de la mano llevándome a donde estaba ese juego. La cargué ya que por lo que era muy chiquita no llegaba a ver nada para apuntar.

- Mami tira tú porque yo no acierto a ninguno – dijo mi hija cuando ya era su última oportunidad

- Ok – le dije, la pasé a mi otro brazo y con el otro lancé para mi sorpresa tumbé todas las latas

- Bravo! – dijo mi Nessie

- Escoja su premio – dijo el señor del juego

- Escoge mi vida

- Oki voy a ver cual quiero – dijo Nessie y se puso su manita a la barbilla mientras se la sobaba, era tan adorable con sus miles de gestos, de verdad disfrutaba ami hija!, era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado en mi vida.

- Buen tiro – dijo una voz que hacía años no escuchaba

- Edward – dije sorprendida, y él se puso a mi lado. Sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desvanecer, si no hubiera tenido a Nessie en brazos ya lo hubiera hecho

- Quiero ese efelante – dijo mi hija, aun no sabía decir bien elefante, y al escucharla Edward rió.

- Qué? – le dije

- Nada – me dijo

- Te estás burlando de mi hija?

- No, eso nunca – me dijo serio.

- Quien es él? – preguntó mi hija

- Es... – pero me interrumpió él antes

- Soy Edward Cullen y tu princesa?

- Yo soy Renesmee Black! Pero me dicen Nessie

- Mucho gusto Nessie! Quieres un helado?

- Ya comí uno y no sé si mi mamá me va dejar comer otro – dijo Nessie y me miró con ojos de súplica

- Si mi amor! – le dije

- Toma ve a comprarte uno – le dijo Edward dándole un billete. Y ella se fue corriendo yo la vigilaba desde aquí.

- Que quieres? – le pregunté

- Así que te casaste con Black?

- Eso no te incumbe

- Claro que si, tu eres mía y esa niña también!

- Eso no pensabas cuando te dije que estaba embarazada

- Bella estaba confundido!

- Por favor! Edward acepta que eres un cobarde, Jacob fue más hombre que tú, él me hizo terminar mis estudios en la universidad, el paga los gastos de mi hija, él le dio un apellido, un hogar. Mejor vete con tu mujer y tu hijo!

- De que hablas Bella?

- Te ví estabas con una rubia y un niño

- Bella ella es mi prima Tanya y ese es su hijo Alec . Bella estas celosa?

- Cállate estúpido! Yo celosa? Ja ja ja no me hagas reír! Yo ya tengo un esposo y una hija.

- Bella yo sé que aun que te hayas casado con ese imbécil tu me amas! Tu eres mía, y prueba de eso es esa pequeña.

- Y ahora quieres a esa pequeña? Acuérdate que hasta me ofreciste el dinero para que abortara! El imbécil eres tú! – le dije y me fui donde estaba Nessie quien esperaba su cambio, la agarré de la mano y me fui con ella a buscar a Jacob.

* * *

**_ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_**

Todo el trayecto a casa la única que hablaba era Nessie que decía que Edward era un hombre muy guapo, caballeroso y todo porque le invitó un helado, luego empezó a cantar, la verdad ya quería que a mi hija se le acabe la batería y más cuando hablaba de Edward!

Hasta que pareció que Dios escuchó mis plegarias y Nessie se quedó dormida profundamente.

Bajé a Nessie en mis brazos, quería ocupar mi tiempo en cualquier cosa, no quería que Jacob comenzara con su discurso bueno más bien dicho, que empecemos a pelear.

Coloqué a Nessie en su cama y le di un beso en su mejilla, luego la estuve observando, se parecía tanto a Edward.

- Bella – me llamó Jacob

Salí de la habitación de Nessie y lo busqué.

* * *

**_Bueno aquí va el tercer capitulo, no se olviden de dejarme un REVIEW xD _**

**_No soy una experta de la escritura, pero trato de mejor cada día y eso lo veran en mis siguientes historias, gracias por leerme :D_**

**_Atte: Annie _**


	4. Capitulo 4

**_CONFUNDIDA_**

- De cómo conoces a ese señor mami? – preguntó mi pequeña

- Es un viejo amigo de mami

- No se ve tan viejo – me hizo reír con ese comentario mi hija

- No me refiero a eso mi amor!

- Y entonces?

- Bueno me refiero a que lo conozco ya varios años!

- Aaaaaah! – mi princesa tenía cada ocurrencia – papiiiiii! – gritó Nessie

- Las estaba buscando! – dijo Jacob mientras cargaba a Nessie en sus brazos

- Nos encontramos con un amigo de mi mami! Se llamaba Edward! – oh no! Nessie abrió su pequeña boquita y sin querer ya me había metido en problemas.

- Aah… - fue lo único que Jacob dijo y luego me miró como diciendo "hablaremos luego"

Todo el trayecto a casa la única que hablaba era Nessie que decía que Edward era un hombre muy guapo, caballeroso y todo porque le invitó un helado, luego empezó a cantar, la verdad ya quería que a mi hija se le acabe la batería y más cuando hablaba de Edward!

Hasta que pareció que Dios escuchó mis plegarias y Nessie se quedó dormida profundamente.

Bajé a Nessie en mis brazos, quería ocupar mi tiempo en cualquier cosa, no quería que Jacob comenzara con su discurso bueno más bien dicho, que empecemos a pelear.

Coloqué a Nessie en su cama y le di un beso en su mejilla, luego la estuve observando, se parecía tanto a Edward.

- Bella – me llamó Jacob

Salí de la habitación de Nessie y lo busqué. El estaba en el comedor sentado en una de las sillas de alrededor de la mesa. Yo me senté frente a él.

- Bella… - empezó a decir pero lo interrumpí

- Jake yo te juro que no lo busqué ni nada, el me sorprendió le invitó un helado a Nessie y hasta me dijo que yo era de él, que ambas éramos de él que le pertenecíamos, no sé al parecer se está volviendo loco

- O sea que ahora viene a reclamar algo que según él le pertenece pero hace 4 años fue un cobarde que te dejó embarazada y ni siquiera le quiso dar el apellido a su hija

- Losé Jake

- Bella tu aún lo amas? Se sincera por favor – oh mi Dios la verdad es que si lo amaba, a pesar de que con Jake hemos tenido relaciones y todo jamás lo llegué a querer, pero no podía romper su corazón así de por sí, a pesar de que Edward se portó así conmigo yo como una estúpida lo seguía amando, era una masoquista – Bella responde – dijo Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Jake yo te amo a ti – le mentí

- De verdad Bella? Verlo, hablar con él no te hizo sentir nada?

- Nada absolutamente nada – le dije de una manera casi convincente, él dudó un poco pero terminó creyéndome

- Bella te amo más que a nada en este mundo – me dijo y se acercó a mí para besarme

No voy a negar que sus besos me encendían pero todo era simple atracción no había de por medio sentimiento alguno por mi parte, pero estaba muy agradecida con Jake que ésta era la única forma de pagarle lo que hacía por mí y mi hija.

Me llevó a habitación y no hace falta explicar lo que pasó.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con sus besos, estaba aun media dormida

- Buenos días amor – me dijo

- Buenos días – respondí aun sin despertar bien

- Te amo Bella – dijo y se acercó a besarme

- Te amo Edward – dije después del beso

- Que dijiste? – dijo furioso Jacob. Oh Dios! Que acabo de decirle a Jacob!

Acabo de cagarla. Esa es la verdad.

* * *

**_AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_**

- Papi vendrá con nosotras?

- No mi vida, hoy es un día solo de mujeres!

- Están peleados verdad? – rayos! Mi hija se daba cuenta de cada minúsculo detalle

* * *

_**Qué les parece el capítulo, espero los REVIEWS y sus comentarios.**_

_**A las personas que comentaron, muchas gracias :D**_

_**todos los comentarios han sido muy bonitos :)**_

_** Annie **_


	5. Capitulo 5

**_DIA MADRE E HIJA_**

- Bella me acabas de decir Edward?

- Jake lo siento es que…..

- Es que nada Bella – me dijo furioso

- Estoy un poco alterada por lo de ayer amor!

- Bella te pedí que seas sincera cuando te pregunté si aún lo amabas! Y ya veo que no lo fuiste

- Jake perdón!

- Cállate! Me voy a dar un baño

- Mierda! – dije en un susurro solo para mí.

Me levanté y me puse un camisón que tenía bajo la almohada y me dirigí al cuarto de mi hija, tal vez y ya se había despertado, tal vez habría escuchado la discusión!

Abrí la puerta y mi niña seguía dormida. Me recosté a su lado mientras acariciaba su rostro. Ella era mi más grande tesoro en este mundo.

Nessie comenzó a moverse y abrió sus ojitos color chocolate igual que los míos.

- Buenos días princesa – le dije mientras le daba un beso en su frente

- Buenos días mami – dijo con su voz ronca y aun dormida

- Qué te parece un día madre e hija? – Necesitaba una escusa para no ver a Jacob en todo el día y más porque hoy era sábado y no trabajaba.

- Siiiiiiiiii – dijo Nessie abrazándome del cuello y dándome besos en todo mi rostro.

- Ok entonces a levantarse señorita!

- Papi vendrá con nosotras?

- No mi vida, hoy es un día solo de mujeres!

- Están peleados verdad? – rayos! Mi hija se daba cuenta de cada minúsculo detalle

- No mi amor para nada! – le mentí para que no se sintiera mal

- De verdad?

- Cuando nos has visto pelear a tu papá y a mí?

- Nunca!

- Entonces? Además porque pelearíamos?

- Ammmmmm… tienes razón mami!

- Bueno… que te parece si nos bañamos juntas?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mientras Jake seguía en el baño saqué mi ropa y mi toalla y las llevé al baño de Nessie.

Nos bañamos las dos juntas mientras jugábamos a las modelos, mi hija era súper inquieta y nunca se callaba! De su pequeña boca salen mil palabras por minuto!

Salimos de la ducha nos cambiamos, me peiné y luego peiné a Renesmee cuando ya estuvimos listas para irnos nos encontramos a Jacob en la cocina desayunando un tazón de cereal.

- Buenos días papi! – chilló Nessie

- Buenos días mi niña – le dijo Jake y le dio un beso – y a donde va mi princesa tan elegante?

- Mami y yo pasaremos un día de mujeres! – dijo feliz Nessie

- Qué bien! – dijo Jacob fingiendo alegría, luego me miró con cara de enojo

- Vamos a mor que se nos hace tarde! Vamos a desayunar en tu lugar favorito mi vida! – le dije a Nessie.

Ella corrió a mis brazos yo la alcé y nos fuimos.

Llegamos a el lugar favorito de Renesmee, ella venía cantando y yo repetía lo que decía ya que ella inventaba todas sus canciones. Nos sentamos y ella miró el menú como si supiera leer y le dijo a Ángela, la mesera de la cual era muy amiga y ella era muy tierna con mi hija.

- Señorita quiero un sándwich de jamón y queso con una taza de chocolate – dijo mi hija imitando la voz de una señora grande – y para mi amiga – dijo refiriéndose a mi – un cappuccino con otro sándwich de jamón y queso – Ángela y yo reímos de las ocurrencias de mi hija y ella anotó la orden.

- En seguida le traigo su orden señora – le dijo Ángela a mi hija.

- Señorita…. Señorita – corrigió mi hija y otra vez reímos

- Ok señorita, ya le traigo su orden

Todas reímos y Nessie le dio un beso a Ángela. Y ella se marcho feliz para traer el pedido.

- Así que señorita Renesmee? – le pregunté

- Si amiga querida – dijo ella imitando la misma voz yo me reí y luego ella miró hacia un lugar y sus ojitos brillaron

- Edward! – gritó mientras se bajaba de la silla y se iba corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

* * *

_**Avance del próximo capítulo:**_

- Porque no nos acompañas? – le preguntó Nessie

Oh mi Dios esta niña solo abre su pequeña boca para ponerme en aprietos! " Calma Isabella Respira profundo".

- No creo que a tu mamá le agrade – dijo Edward mirándome

- Mami por favor – rogó mi pequeña

- Nessie! – le dije en forma de reproche

- Ya sé! – exclamó Nessie – Edward quieres ser mi novio?

* * *

_**Qué les pareció el capítulo? espero sus comentarios :D **_

_**Gracias por leerme**_

_**Annie**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**_Nessie no me ayudas ni un poquito_**

Nessie corrió y abrazó a Edward quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, este la sentó en sus piernas y Nessie lo besó y no escuché que se dijeron pero al parecer mi querida hija lo había invitado a sentarse con nosotras.

"Nessie no me ayudas en nada" dije en mis adentros.

- Bella buenos días – saludó Edward

- Buenos días – contesté

- Puedo? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla

- Claro que siiii! – dijo Nessie

- Y que hacen dos hermosuras solas aquí? – preguntó mirando a Nessie pero sabía que era una indirecta para mi

- Hoy tenemos un día madre e hija SOLO DE MUJERES – le conteste antes que Nessie

- Qué lindo – dijo

- Porque no nos acompañas? – le preguntó Nessie

Oh mi Dios esta niña solo abre su pequeña boca para ponerme en aprietos! " Calma Isabella Respira profundo".

- No creo que a tu mamá le agrade – dijo Edward mirándome

- Mami por favor – rogó mi pequeña

- Nessie! – le dije en forma de reproche

- Ya sé! – exclamó Nessie – Edward quieres ser mi novio? – Edward y yo la miramos con los ojos como platos! Nos sorprendió con esa ocurrencia – así irías con nosotras ya que los novios no se deben separar!

- Nessie soy muy grande para ser tu novio – le dijo Edward aun sorprendido

- Pero para el amor no hay edad! – respondió mi hija haciendo un puchero

- Nessie a eso no se refiere la frase – le dije

Nessie puso su carita triste en verdad ella quería que Edward estuviera con nosotras. Será que el amor padre e hija es tan fuerte? Nessie nunca fue así con Jacob.

- Qué te parece si mejor soy tu papá? – dijo Edward pero ya veía lo que se venía, él quería ganar a mi hija a costa de todo.

- Pero ya tengo uno – contesto Nessie

- Pero qué te parece uno de … repuesto…. – dijo Edward

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii pero como sería eso? – pregunto mi pequeña

- Fácil – sonrió Edward – yo estaré siempre para ti y cada vez que me necesites solo necesitas llamarme.

- Edward – le dije con tono de disgusto – ella ya tiene un papá

- Nunca está de mal tener dos – dijo guiñándome un ojo

Esto no era nada bueno…. Edward se traía algo entre manos.

* * *

_**AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

- Tu y Nessie son mías!

- Ja – bufé – y recién nos vienes a reclamar?

- Solo a Nessie… porque tú fuiste, eres y serás mía.

- Edward por favor yo no soy de tu propiedad y Nessie tampoco, además ella ya tiene un papá y yo un esposo.

* * *

Qué les pareció el capitulo?

regalenme un REVIEW!


	7. Capitulo 7

**_RECUPERAR_**

- Aquí esta su orden señorita – le dijo Ángela a Nessie

- Gracias! – dijo sonriente mi hija – te presento a mi nuevo papá – le dijo señalando a Edward.

Ángela era una amiga que teníamos en común Edward y yo ella siempre nos ayudó cuando nos veíamos con Edward a escondidas o con las cartas de amor.

Cuando Nessie le dijo eso ella nos miró sorprendida.

- Si Ángela yo soy su nuevo papá! Ella quería que fuera su novio – dijo Edward con una sonrisa – pero creo que mas parecemos PADRE E HIJA.

Ángela me miró y yo me encogí de hombros

- Es cosa de ellos dos – dije. Entonces ella asintió y entendió que todo era un juego.

Desayunamos mientras Nessie y Edward hablaban a gusto. El me miraba de vez en cuando sorprendido por la facilidad que tenía mi hija de entablar una conversación como si fuera una adulta.

- De todo lo que te has perdido – le dije en tono de reproche en una de sus miradas

- Ya veo – me contestó sintiéndose un poco culpable

Culpable? Edward Cullen se sentía culpable? A estas alturas "ja" bufé para mí misma

Nessie terminó y la mandé a lavarse las manos

- Que es lo que te traes entre manos? – le pregunté a Edward una vez que Nessie se alejó de la mesa en la que estábamos

- Solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío

- Nessie no es tuya!

- Tu y Nessie son mías!

- Ja – bufé – y recién nos vienes a reclamar?

- Solo a Nessie… porque tú fuiste, eres y serás mía.

- Edward por favor yo no soy de tu propiedad y Nessie tampoco, además ella ya tiene un papá y yo un esposo.

- Bella me enferma saber que estas con ese Black – dijo casi escupiendo el nombre – no sabes cómo me siento al saber que él tiene tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo….. pero yo sé que aún me amas Bella

- De donde sacas esa estupidez?

- Bella no creas que no me eh dado cuenta que te pongo nerviosa…. Aun causo efecto en ti

- Cállate mejor, que ahí viene Nessie

- Listo! – grito Nessie cuando estuvo cerca de la mesa – nos vamos?

- Déjame pagar princesa – le contestó Edward

- Yo puedo pagar – le dije

- Déjame hacerlo a mi – me dijo y miró a Nessie

En realidad el quería recuperar algo que nunca tuvo como lo es Nessie? En verdad él quería recuperarnos?

* * *

_**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

Al fin llegamos al acuario y Nessie entró saltando como un conejo.

- Bella deja de estar tan seria, hazlo por nuestra hija

- Mi hija – corregí

- Nuestra – dijo nuevamente para llevarme la contra

- Ahora si la quieres verdad? – le cuestioné

* * *

_**Hola! gracias por los REVIEW :D**_

_**Y ps respondiendo a algunos xD**_

_**1.-**__**a mi igual me encantan los Fics con bebés xD amo a Bella como madre. Y gracias por la correcion.**_

_**2.-Los capítulos son cortos para dejarte con la intriga xD jajaja na.. es broma solo que este fué mi segundo y tanto este como el primero son con capítulos cortos ya que recién me aventuré a la escritura, pero a partir de mi tercer Fic ya los capítulos son más largos.**_

_**Espero más comentarios... además que quiero la opinion de ustedes para ver si voy subiendo mi tercer fic, se llama "PRINCESA"**_

_**-Annie-**_


	8. Capitulo 8

**_UN DIA CON EDWARD_**

- Donde quieres ir preciosa? – pregunto Edward

- Aaammmmmm – pensó un rato Nessie y contestó – al acuario!

- Sus deseos son ordenes – contestó Edward

Subimos a su auto y el empezó a conducir.

- Quieres que te cante una canción papi?

Oh mi Dios! Nessie se está tomando muy enserio este juego!

- Claro princesa!

- Ok papi! Y esta canción va dedicada al papá más guapo del mundo! – dijo Nessie y empezó a cantar la fastidiosa canción de Barney

Tenía unas ganas de callar a mi hija pero me contuve. Jamás la había regañado y no iba ser hoy la primera vez y menos por una pinche canción!

- Bravo! – exclamo Edward cuando termino de cantar – otra canción!

- De verdad papi?

- Si mi vida!

- Ok entonces te dedico otra canción! – y entonces comenzó a cantar la canción del "LIBRO DE LA SELVA" esa canción no me fastidiaba tanto, es mas hasta me gustaba, Jacob y yo siempre se la cantábamos.

Hablando de Jacob! Se pondría como un demonio si se enteraba que hoy estuvimos con Edward y aun se enfadaría mas cuando Nessie le diga que era su papá de "repuesto"

Al fin llegamos al acuario y Nessie entró saltando como un conejo.

- Bella deja de estar tan seria, hazlo por nuestra hija

- Mi hija – corregí

- Nuestra – dijo nuevamente para llevarme la contra

- Ahora si la quieres verdad? – le cuestioné

- Bella en ese tiempo estaba confundido, no sabes lo que me costó encontrarlas!

- Si claro! – dije sarcásticamente

- Bella aun que no lo creas Te amo, las amo! – esa voz era irresistible me hacía temblar! Y más cuando decía que me amaba. Pero yo tenía que ser fuerte, yo estaba casada! – Bella fui un estúpido al dejarte así …. Sola! Ahora veo de lo que me perdí en estos años! No pude ver crecer a mi hija! Quiero corregir mis errores.

Hasta parecía que todo lo que decía era verdad pero como iba yo a poder estar segura de eso?

* * *

**_AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:_**

Edward nos dejó en la casa y antes de que entremos Jacob nos abrió la puerta.

- Papi! – gritó Nessie corriendo a sus brazos!

- Hola princesa! Como te fue?

- Súper! Sabes?

- Qué cosa mi vida? – preguntó Jacob!

Me daban unas ganas de ponerle un candado a la boca de Renesmee ya veía lo que se avecinaba!

- Tengo un nuevo papá! – chilló! De alegría – un papá de repuesto! Y hoy estuvimos todo el día con él

Jacob me miró y su mirada mostraba enojo hacia mí, pero se controló por Nessie.

Tenía unas ganas insoportables de ser invisible y desaparecer! Nessie mi propia hija me metía en broncas! Pero que culpa tenía esa pequeña? Ninguna o bueno si tenía una…. La culpa de tener una madre como yo

* * *

_**hola!**_

_**Otra vez yo dando lata con este fic xD jajajaja**_

_**Amo a Nessie, siempre diciendo las palabras incorrectas en el momento equivocado jajaja**_

_**dejen sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos**_

_**-Annie-**_


	9. Capitulo 9

**_QUIERO SER IMBISIBLE _**

Pasamos todo el día con Edward, no sabía cómo decirle a Nessie que no dijera nada, pero ella lo tomaría como mentir y ella no le mentía a su papá.

Edward nos dejó en la casa y antes de que entremos Jacob nos abrió la puerta.

- Papi! – gritó Nessie corriendo a sus brazos!

- Hola princesa! Como te fue?

- Súper! Sabes?

- Qué cosa mi vida? – preguntó Jacob!

Me daban unas ganas de ponerle un candado a la boca de Renesmee ya veía lo que se avecinaba!

- Tengo un nuevo papá! – chilló! De alegría – un papá de repuesto! Y hoy estuvimos todo el día con él

Jacob me miró y su mirada mostraba enojo hacia mí, pero se controló por Nessie.

Tenía unas ganas insoportables de ser invisible y desaparecer! Nessie mi propia hija me metía en broncas! Pero que culpa tenía esa pequeña? Ninguna o bueno si tenía una…. La culpa de tener una madre como yo! Llena de problemas que aun no sabe solucionar por sí misma! Una madre cobarde pero que a pesar de todo ama a esa pequeña criatura de ojos chocolate.

- Nessie vamos a que te bañes – le dije

- Pero si ya me bañé en la mañana! – me dijo haciendo un puchero

- Si pero corriste todo el día y estas sucia y toda sudada no dormirás así!

- Ok mami – dijo y me extendió los brazos para que yo la cargara.

Bañé a Nessie la cambie la peiné y la recosté mientras le contaba un cuento para que se durmiera, cosa que no costó ya que debido al gran día que tuvo cayó agotada a la cama. Le dí un beso en su frente y me dirigí hacia la cocina por un vaso de leche y ahí me lo encontré a Jacob. Su mirada se clavó en mi cuando me vió entrar a la cocina.

- Mira Jacob no quiero pelear! Estoy muy cansada! – le dije

- Bella… yo también estoy cansado pero de ti, de que me digas que me amas cuando no es cierto! De que me mientas que vas a un lugar y al final te vas con el malnacido de Cullen! Como crees que me siento Bella? Como crees?

- No lo sé – dije en un susurro

- Como un idiota! Así me siento Bella – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los míos también

- No fue a propósito yo no planeé.

- Entonces como fueron las cosas Bella? – dijo furioso

- Nos lo encontramos con Nessie cuando fuimos a desayunar! Y ella lo invitó!

- Si claro! – dejo sarcásticamente

- Jacob no te miento!

- Ah claro y por eso me llamaste Edward esta mañana?

- Jake basta! Eso no volverá a ocurrir!

- Bella …. Quiero el divorcio!

- Qué? – pregunté anonadada

- Lo que oíste! Quiero el maldito divorcio

- Pero Jake! Vas a dejar a Nessie sin su papá?

- Ella tiene uno de repuesto – me dijo secamente y con mas lagrimas en los ojos – pero no! Ella me pertenece más que a él! Lucharé por ella

- Jake no hagas esto! – supliqué

- Bella esto está decidido – respiró profundo y dijo algo que me partió el alma en dos! – quiero el divorcio y la patria potestad de la niña.

* * *

_**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

- Te vas? – le pregunté

- No es obvio? – dijo aun enojado

- No… por favor no te vayas Jacob! – rogué

- Bella esto ya no tiene futuro

- Jacob… Nessie te necesita

- Nunca la abandonaría ya te dije que lucharé por ella

- De verdad Me la piensas quitar?

- Acaso pensabas que era una broma? Yo soy su padre y me pertenece!

- Nooooooo… por favor Jacob no me la quites! Es lo único que tengo en mi vida!

- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes!

- Jacob por favor!

- No …. Buscaré un lugar donde vivir y me la llevaré

- Jacob por favor!

- Basta Bella, la decisión está tomada.

* * *

_**Como que ya se está desencadenando todo xD**_

_**Bueno, los capitulos no los puedo hacer largos ya que el fic ya está terminado desde hace meses... lo que puedo hacer es juntar dos capitulos o subir dos capitulos por día**_

_**Qué dicen? comenten :D**_

_**- Annie-**_


	10. Capitulo DUO 10 y 11

**_SOLA_**

Comencé a llorar y me senté en el sofá de la sala. Jacob se había ido a nuestra habitación. A la media hora salió con una maleta.

- Te vas? – le pregunté

- No es obvio? – dijo aun enojado

- No… por favor no te vayas Jacob! – rogué

- Bella esto ya no tiene futuro

- Jacob… Nessie te necesita

- Nunca la abandonaría ya te dije que lucharé por ella

- De verdad Me la piensas quitar?

- Acaso pensabas que era una broma? Yo soy su padre y me pertenece!

- Nooooooo… por favor Jacob no me la quites! Es lo único que tengo en mi vida!

- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes!

- Jacob por favor!

- No …. Buscaré un lugar donde vivir y me la llevaré

- Jacob por favor!

- Basta Bella, la decisión está tomada.

Fue lo último que dijo y salió azotando la puerta.

Yo me quedé sentada aun llorando en el sofá.

- Mami que pasa? – preguntó mi pequeña aun adormilada

- Nada mi amor – le dije secándome las lagrimas y acercándome a ella y la tomaba entre mis brazos – duerme mi vida todo está bien – le dije y le basaba su pequeño y hermoso rostro.

Mi hija se durmió en mis brazos y me quedé viéndola dormir. Me quedé despierta toda la noche sentada en el sofá contemplando a m hija.

¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

Porque maldita sea tenía que venir Edward a mi vida otra ves?

Solo vino a fastidiarme de eso estaba segura!

Cuando la luz entró por la ventana de la sala mi hija se comenzó a mover incomoda por la luz.

- Buenos días amor! – le dije

- Buenos días mami – dijo aun durmiendo

- Despierta pequeña dormilona!

- No mami 5 minutos más!

- No! – yo tenía que aprovechar mis últimos momentos con mi hija por que para ser sincera y sin sonar pesimista, Jacob tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar. Yo no trabajaba recién había salido de la universidad. Jacob nos mantenía a las dos.

- Por favor mami

- No mi amor mami tiene que ir a buscar trabajo

- Porque tan temprano?

- Porque al que madruga Dios le ayuda!

- Ok mami – dijo levantándose.

Para mi suerte mi hija no notó la ausencia de Jacob, por que se que le dolería con el alma a mi pequeña y lo último que quería era verla llorar.

* * *

_**Tomé en cuenta el consejo de subir dos capitulos :D asi que aqui va el otro y adelanto de los otros dos proximos capitulos.**_

* * *

**_Buscando trabajo_**

Cuando estábamos saliendo llegó un auto plomo que reconocí inmediatamente como el de Edward.

- Donde van estas dos hermosuras? – dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

- Mi mami va a buscar trabajo – dijo Nessie feliz de ver a Edward

- Ya desayunaron? – preguntó

- No papi! – dijo Nessie y la sonrisa de Edward se agrandó.

- Vamos! Suban! Yo le invito el desayuno!

Nessie fue la primera en subir al auto y luego yo.

- Porque tan callada? – me preguntó Edward cuando me abría la puerta del auto para bajar e ir al café donde nos invitaría el desayuno.

- Después te cuento – le susurré para que no escuchara Nessie

Entramos y nos sentamos cerca de los juegos para ver a Nessie que lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir directo a los juegos.

- Ahora dime qué pasa? – me preguntó

- Jacob se fue de la casa – dije en un susurro.

- Y eso te duele? – dijo bufando

- Lo que me duele no es que se haya ido, lo que me duele es que me quiere quitar a Nessie

- Qué? – dijo Edward con voz furiosa – como se atreve ese infeliz?

- Edward cállate que nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras vuelto a mi vida.

- Ahora resulta que la culpa la tengo yo?

- Si, exactamente

- Pues si él te amara como dice no te hubiera dejado, y si tu lo amaras no lo hubieras dejado ir! , eso solo me demuestra que tengo la razón y que aun me amas

- Já! No me hagas reír

- No era mi intensión, pero ese infeliz no se llevará a mi hija yo soy su padre biológico no él

- Pero Nessie lleva su apellido, y por muy padre que te sientas ahora jamás te hiciste cargo de ella.

- Bella si te casas conmigo podremos tener a Nessie y ser una familia, y así ese estúpido no podrá quitarnos a nuestra hija.

- Deja de decir idioteces mejor! Solo me interesa encontrar trabajo por ahora ya que es uno de los puntos en contra para tener a Nessie.

- Bueno, yo sé de un buen despacho de abogados donde necesitan personal

- Edward, aun no eh defendido mi tesis no puedo trabajar como abogada

- Pero de seguro te darán algún otro empleo, el dueño es mi amigo

- Edward no quiero nada tuyo!

- Bella! Quieres a Nessie o no?

- No me metas en aprietos Edward!

- Solo déjame llevarte! Nada pierdes, al contrario… ganas!

- Solo porque me urge!

- No te arrepentirás. Ahora dime qué quieres para desayunar?

- Qué buena forma de cambiar de tema – bufé

- No sé tú Bella, pero yo me muero de hambre – dijo con una sonrisa torcida, de esas que me dejan embobada por largo tiempo.

* * *

_**ADELANTO DE LOS PRXIMOS CAPITULOS:**_

- Y cuando comienzo?

- Mañana desde las 9am

- Y que haré?

- Serás la asistente personal del dueño – dijo Jasper

- Ok – dije y luego me acorde de mi pequeño-gran inconveniente – Nessie – dije acordándome de que no tenía con quien dejarla, Jacob trabajaba y no se la quería dar por ahí huía con ella o yo que sé.

- No te preocupes por ella, la puedes traer al trabajo, al jefe le gustan los niños – dijo Jasper

- De verdad? Pues que jefe tan considerado – dije sorprendida

- Papá! – gritó Renesmee corriendo a los brazos de Edward.

- Princesita! – dijo Edward tomándola en sus brazos.

- ¿Edward? – dije con asombro – tu eres…..

- Si Bella, yo soy tu nuevo jefe

* * *

_**COMENTARIOS? *-***_

_**jajajajajaja**_

_**-Annie-**_


	11. Capitulo 12 y 13

**_TENGO TRABAJO_**

Terminamos de desayunar y Edward me llevó directamente al despacho donde dijo que me iban a dar trabajo. Entró el y luego yo, subimos hasta el tercer piso en el elevador, Nessie iba encantada le encantaba subir y bajar, pero a mí me daba mareos. Llegamos y Edward entró a una oficina, a los pocos minutos salió con un hombre.

- Bella te presento a Jasper Hale, mi cuñado

- Es el esposo de Alice?

- Si ese afortunado soy yo – dijo sonriente

- Jasper ella es la madre de mi hija – dijo sonriente

- Edward – le dije entre dientes señalando con los ojos a Nessie

- Si! Desde ayer Edward es mi papi de repuesto! – dijo ella dando saltitos

- Un gusto en conocerte…

- Renesmee – dijo mi pequeña – pero dime Nessie

- Ok… un gusto conocerte Nessie – dijo besando su mano

- Bueno Bella ya estás contratada! – dijo Edward

- Que? Así no más? No me van a pedir papeles ni curriculum?

- Los traerás otro día – dijo Jasper

- Y cuando comienzo?

- Mañana desde las 9am

- Y que haré?

- Serás la asistente personal del dueño – dijo Jasper

- Ok – dije y luego me acorde de mi pequeño-gran inconveniente – Nessie – dije acordándome de que no tenía con quien dejarla, Jacob trabajaba y no se la quería dar por ahí huía con ella o yo que sé.

- No te preocupes por ella, la puedes traer al trabajo, al jefe le gustan los niños – dijo Jasper

- De verdad? Pues que jefe tan considerado – dije sorprendida

- Bueno Bella un gusto conocerte y nos vemos mañana – dijo Jasper despidiéndose

- Igualmente, aquí estaré a primera hora.

Después que se marchó Jasper, Edward alzó a Nessie entre sus brazos.

- Y que quiere hacer hoy día mi hija preferida?

- Me gusta ser tu hija Edward – dijo ella

- Y a mí me gusta ser tu papá – dijo él dándole un beso en la frente, los dos se veían tan tiernos juntos – pero ahora respóndeme ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Mmm – pensó por un momento – quiero ir a patinar sobre hielo!

- Lo que la princesa mande – dijo él

- No tienes que cumplirle todos sus caprichos – le dije mientras bajábamos en el elevador

- Es mi princesa – dijo él

- Si soy su princesa mami! – dijo ella feliz. Hasta ahora Nessie no preguntaba sobre su papá, pero sé que en algún momento lo haría y debía estar preparada.

Fuimos a patinar y estuvimos todo el resto del día con Edward, pero yo no me podía concentrar del todo.

- Mami que piensas – me preguntó mi hija

- En la casa te contaré – le dije acariciando su mejilla

Edward nos dejó en la casa y cuando nos despedíamos el se movió e hizo que mi bezo fuera en su boca en ves que en su mejilla, yo me sonrojé y él rió con esa su sonrisa tan deslumbrante, yo me quedé en Shock.

- Te veo luego – me dijo y aprovechó que seguía en shock para robarme otro beso.

Cuando salí del shock me di cuenta que Edward ya se había ido y mi pequeña estaba en la puerta tratando de abrirla.

- Mami no puedo – dijo casi llorando

- Déjame ayudarte mi amor – le dije mientras abría la puerta

Renesmee entró corriendo y encendió las luces, a los 5 minutos volvió.

- Dónde está mi papi? – oh no, había llegado la hora

- Mi vida! Sabes que te amo y que tu papá también te ama verdad?

- Si el y tu me lo dicen todo el tiempo! Pero porque mi papi no está?

- Amor, tu papá ya no va vivir con nosotras

- Porque? – dijo ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "mierda" dije para mis adentros, no podía ver a mi pequeña llorar me partía el alma, me hacía recordar a cuando ella había nacido y lloraba cada minuto y yo con ella porque no sabía lo que quería, pero esto era distinto ya que esta vez sabía lo que ella quería y eso que quería era a su Papá – mami quiero a mi papi aquí! – dijo abrazándome y yo la cargué en mis brazos, y nos sentamos en el sofá y la puse en mi regazo

- Amor, hay errores que la gente grande comete – si eso era cierto yo me merecía esto, pero mi pequeña, mi pedacito de vida estaba sufriendo por mis errores – yo cometí uno y tu papá se tuvo que ir – dije eso y se me salió el llanto – me perdonas Nessie? Eres lo mas importante que tengo y sin ti me muero ¿me perdonas por arruinarte tu día amor? – ella solo asintió y me abrazó con más fuerza

Me recosté en el sofá y ella se durmió en mi pecho después de llorar juntas.

* * *

**_Pobre Nessie, extraña a su papi_**

* * *

**_PRIMER DIA DE TRABAJO_**

Dejé a Nessie en su habitación y me dirigía a la mía y caí en la cama, me dormí al instante.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido del despertador, ya era hora de levantarse, me bañé, desperté a Nessie y la mandé a bañarse.

- Cuando veré a mi papá? – preguntó mi hija mientras desayunábamos

- El vendrá a recogerte – le dije mientras tomaba mi café

- Mami hoy iré al trabajo contigo?

- Si amor

- Puedo ir vestida de princesa?

- Nessie mi vida….. – no me dejó terminar

- Por favor mami! – dijo y puso esa carita de borrego a medio morir, me hizo reír ya que se parecía demasiado a la hermana de Edward, Alice, además como negarle algo a esa pequeña criatura?

- Ok pero termina tu desayuno.

Comió muy veloz y se fue a poner un vestido rosa parecido al de una princesa y se puso una corona.

- Como me veo? – preguntó

- Como una princesa y yo?

- Como una ejecutiva reina – me dijo dándome un abrazo

Ojala no me hubiera vestido tan mal, me había puesto una blusa blanca, falda azul, un saco negro y unos zapatos del mismo color que el saco. La verdad nunca tuve sentido de la moda.

- Vamos o llegaras tarde – dijo mi hija jalándome del brazo, ella tenía colgada mi cartera en su hombro.

Llegamos al edificio y me dirigí con Jasper para que me enseñara donde iba a trabajar.

- Hola Bella, hola Nessie como están, bienvenidas!

- Bien gracias – dijimos al unísono mi hija y yo

- El señor te está esperando en su oficina, pasa al piso 5

- Gracias – le dije

Sentía que mi estomago se iba a salir, lo tenía como un nudo por los terribles nervios.

Llegué al quinto piso y me encontré con Alice, la hermana de Edward.

- Bella querida! – chilló mientras corría a abrazarme – tanto tiempo sin verte, estas hermosa! – luego miró a mi pequeña acompañante – ella es Renesmee? – preguntó con sus ojos llenos de alegría.

- Yo también me alegro de volver a verte Alice, si ella es Renesmee, amor, saluda a tu tía Alice – Alice se puso a la altura de ella. – hola princesita

- Hola, tu eres mi tía? – preguntó mi bebé

- Si!, bueno solo si tu quieres

- Siii! Claro que quiero! – dijo y la abrazó.

- Bueno el jefe te espera – dijo mi amiga – mejor si entras con esta preciosura – dijo por Renesmee

- Ok nos vemos más tarde Alice

- Nos vemos más tarde tía Alice

- Claro Bella, te estaré esperando preciosa! Te tengo una sorpresa! – dijo antes de que el ascensor se cerrara.

Mi niña si pudiera haberse ido con Alice lo hubiera hecho, era muy curiosa, pero la tenía bien sujetada de la mano debido a mis nervios.

Toqué la puerta antes de entrar

- Pase – dijo una voz desde adentro

Nessie entró con una sonrisa resplandeciente, mientras que yo entraba muerta de nervios.

Cuando estuvimos dentro cerré la puerta, y al volcarme grande fue mi sorpresa al ver quién sería mi nuevo jefe.

- Papá! – gritó Renesmee corriendo a los brazos de Edward.

- Princesita! – dijo Edward tomándola en sus brazos.

- ¿Edward? – dije con asombro – tu eres…..

- Si Bella, yo soy tu nuevo jefe – dijo con esa su sonrisita torcida. Pero hoy esa sonrisita no iba a funcionar, estaba furiosa, él sabe que no me gusta que el ande haciendo cosas por mí.

- Edward! – dije en tono de reclamo

- Bella, solo piénsalo, aquí vas a ganar más que en otro lugar donde te pedirán experiencia y tu título.

- Pues prefiero eso – le dije molesta

- Hazlo por Nessie!

- No metas a mi hija en esto…..

- Nessie tu quieres que mami trabaje aquí?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii – dijo mi hija

- Ya lo ves Bella? Por Nessie?

- Amor….. – dije mirando a Nessie

- Por favor mami! Además aquí está Edward y el es mi papá de repuesto, acuérdate que ya no tengo a mi papi! – dijo mientras se le salía una lágrima

"mierda" dije en mis adentros. Lo que me faltaba.

- Nessie amor no llores, me quedaré aquí!

Bajó de los brazos de Edward y corrió a abrazarme

- Gracias mami te amo!

Como negarle algo a esta pequeña? Era lo único que tenía en mi vida, y por mi culpa estaba sufriendo la ausencia de su padre.

- Yo también te amo, más que a mi propia vida!

* * *

_**AVANCE DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS**_

sus besos eran como fuegos que incendiaban mi piel, me quitó los papeles y los puso sobre una silla, luego volvió a besar mis labios y me llevó hasta el escritorio.

- En el escritorio? – le pregunte

- Importa el lugar? – dijo besando mi cuello

- La verdad no – ya estaba perdida de la realidad que no me importaba donde fuera.

Estaba sentada en el sofá tomando mi leche cuando tocaron el timbre. Me alarmé mucho, tal vez había pasado algo con mi hija.

Me levanté como un rayo y fui a abrir la puerta sin ni siquiera importarme que solo estuviera con una camiseta larga que tapaba mi ropa interior. Abrí y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver quién era.

¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?


	12. Capitulo 14 y 15

**_ESTO NO ESTABA EN MIS PLANES_**

**__**Ya iba dos meses trabajando con Edward, como siempre el coqueteaba conmigo, pero yo misma me decía que no iba a caer es sus cosas. Para mi suerte en el edificio había un piso dedicado a los niños de los empleados, tipo guardería ya que Alice no soportaba estar alejada de su pequeño Jasper, y tampoco Rosalie, la esposa de Emmet el hermano mayor de Edward, soportaba estar lejos de su hijo Reily. Al parecer Rose no se podía embarazar más y ella soñaba con tener una niña y se había encariñado mucho con mi Nessie, no lo voy a negar, pero me da uno celos terrible que ella pase tiempo con mi hija.

- Bella ya tienes los papeles que te encargué? – preguntó Edward

- Si enseguida te los llevo.

El entró a su oficina y yo recogí los papeles de mi escritorio y entré después de él.

El cerró la puerta detrás de mí y me agarró de la cintura y me apretó a su cuerpo

- No sabes cómo te deseo – me dijo en un susurro cerca de mis labios y me besó

Se que dije que no me iba dejar convencer pero sus besos eran como fuegos que incendiaban mi piel, me quitó los papeles y los puso sobre una silla, luego volvió a besar mis labios y me llevó hasta el escritorio.

- En el escritorio? – le pregunte

- Importa el lugar? – dijo besando mi cuello

- La verdad no – ya estaba perdida de la realidad que no me importaba donde fuera.

"No puedo creer lo que había hecho!. Otra vez caí en sus garras!

Pero debo aceptarlo, lo amo, más de lo que pensé y a pesar de todo" me decía a mi misma mientras me acomodaba para salir de la oficina

- No olvides que te amo – me dijo al salir dándome un beso corto en los labios

- Ya me tengo que ir – le dije al ver que en mi reloj marcaban las 6 de la tarde – hoy irá Jacob por Nessie a la casa

- No tienes por qué dársela, el no es su padre. – me dijo furioso

- Tu eres el menos indicado para opinar en esto – salí – nos vemos el lunes

- O mañana – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Recogí a Nessie y fuimos a la casa para alistar su mochila con una mudada de ropa y su muñeca, iba a pasar el fin de semana con Jacob. El ya había conseguido un departamento y ya había comenzado los trámites del divorcio.

- El lunes nos toca ir donde el juez para ver lo del divorcio y para ver con quien se quedará la niña – me dijo cuando llegó

- Jacob, por favor no me la quites

- Eso lo decidirá el Juez

- Lista papi! – gritó Nessie

- Vámonos princesa! – dijo Jake mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos

- Adiós mamita – dijo dándome un beso

- Adiós bebé te amo

- Yo también te amo mami.

La vi marcharse y me sentí sola, que iba a ser todo este fin de semana sin mi hija, desde luego no quería pensar en lo que pasó en la oficina con Edward. Pero ahora sin mi única distracción iba a ser imposible no pensar en eso.

* * *

**_Bella, Bella! cayó en sus garras... otra vez! o.o_**

* * *

**_ SORPRESA_**

**__**Eran las 1 de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño, ya había hecho de todo para dormir, conté ovejas, acomodé los juguetes de Nessie, hasta lavé el baño, pero ni por mas cansada que estaba lograba dormir, así que me fui a servirme leche en un vaso.

Estaba sentada en el sofá tomando mi leche cuando tocaron el timbre. Me alarmé mucho, tal vez había pasado algo con mi hija.

Me levanté como un rayo y fui a abrir la puerta sin ni siquiera importarme que solo estuviera con una camiseta larga que tapaba mi ropa interior. Abrí y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver quién era.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije pero no me contestó ya que directamente fue hacia mis labios

- No te das cuenta que con lo que pasó no puedo vivir sin ti? – dijo en un susurro contra mis labios y me volvió a besar.

Cuando desperté el sol entraba por mi ventana y unos fuertes brazos me tenían presa.

- Buenos días amor – dijo Edward mientras besaba mi cuello

- Buenos días – le dije y me volteé para quedar frente a él

- Anoche fue maravilloso

- Te amo – le dije y ataqué sus labios dulces.

Edward se quedó todo el día en la casa conmigo. Le mostré las fotos de Renesmee, desde sus ultrasonidos hasta las fotos de su último cumpleaños.

- Bella de verdad perdóname por no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo fui un estúpido

- un estúpido muy grande – le dije recordando todo

- prometo nunca más dejarte Bella, ni a ti ni a nuestra hija, desde ahora y para siempre ustedes serán mi vida.

- No sé si confiar en ti

- Bella confía, ahora que de nuevo has vuelto a ser mi mujer me doy cuenta que no puedo vivir alejado de ti. No sabes cómo eh sufrido todos estos años sin saber de ti. Lo único que sabía era que te habías casado con ese perro que ahora nos quiere quitar a nuestra hija.

- Tiene todo el derecho de pelear por ella. Es su padre

- Solo por un apellido, por un papel que yo por estúpido no se lo di – dijo furioso.

- Edward cálmate

- Bella nunca me lo perdonaré, nunca! Te amo por favor vuelve conmigo. Intentémoslo, te parece?

- Edward….

- Bella dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz de darte todo lo que debí haberte dado antes por favor – susurro con mi rostro entre sus manos

- Lo intentaremos – le dije y él me besó.

* * *

_**AVANCE DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS**_

- Vanessa? – pregunté  
- Si! Vive con mi papi  
- Ok amor, ve a dejar tus cosas a tu habitación  
- Si mamita  
Renesmee corrió a dejar sus cosas.  
- Ya veo que me reemplazaste rápido – le dije a Jacob  
- Tú lo hiciste primero. – inquirió

– como es tu nombre pequeña?  
- Renesmee – contestó la niña  
- Se preguntarán porque la niña está presente verdad?  
Todos asentimos.  
- Bueno, por lo que eh leído de este caso, si nada sale bien, será ella quien decida con quien quedarse.  
- Es solo una niña – objeté  
- Eso lo hubieran pensado antes – dijo el juez restándole importancia

* * *

_**Qué les parece? **_

_**comentarios...**_

_**los invito a leer mi nuevo fic! "PRINCESA" :D**_

_**-Annie-**_


	13. Capitulo 16 y 17

**_CELOS_**

Edward pasó otra noche conmigo, sería una mentira si dijera que no lo amo.

Edward se fue antes de que llegara Jacob con Nessie.

- Mami! – corrió Nessie a abrazarme

- Mi vida hermosa – le dije tomándola en mis brazos. – como te la pasaste?

- Súper! Jugué todo el fin de semana con mi papi y su amiga Vanessa

- Vanessa? – pregunté

- Si! Vive con mi papi

- Ok amor, ve a dejar tus cosas a tu habitación

- Si mamita

Renesmee corrió a dejar sus cosas.

- Ya veo que me reemplazaste rápido – le dije a Jacob

- Tú lo hiciste primero. – inquirió

- No es lo mismo

- Y cuál es la diferencia según tu?

Estaba a punto de gritarle pero en eso apareció Nessie.

- Papito no te vas a quedar verdad?

- No princesa, pero prometo que pronto estaremos juntos si?

Casi lo golpeo, lo decía como si ya hubiera ganado la custodia de mi hija.

- Ok papi te amo

- Y yo a ti preciosa. Adiós mi vida, adiós Bella

- Adiós papi!

Yo no le quise contestar, ese su comentario me hizo enfurecer.

- Vamos Nessie! Entra te hice un pastel de chocolate solo para ti!

- Wiiii! – dijo mi hija corriendo hacia la cocina

Yo entré después de ella.

- Y como es la amiga de tu papá? – pregunté con curiosidad.

No se imaginen que estoy celosa, no son celos, yo tengo a Edward.

- Vanessa es muy bonita y juega conmigo, cocina delicioso.

- Mas que yo? – ok si me estaba poniendo celosa

- No mami. Tu cocinas mejor!

- Y qué más?

- Ella se sabe muchas canciones y miraba conmigo mis caricaturas.

Se estaba ganando a mi bebé esa mujer! Si, definitivamente estaba celosa, celosa de que mi bebé hablara de ella, de que Jacob ahora ya casi mi ex marido encontraba una pareja, ok se que es muy infantil haber pensado de que nunca encontraría una pareja y seguiría babeando a mis Pies, pero es que nunca me lo imaginé con otra persona. Soy una egoísta total.

- Qué opinas mami? – dijo Nessie sacándome de mis pensamientos

- De qué cosa mi vida?

- De que me inscribas al Kínder en el que trabaja Vanessa!

- Quieres entrar al Kínder? – me sorprendí mucho, Nessie no había querido entrar a ningún Kínder, ni a la guardería, siempre lloraba y Jake la llevaba donde su hermana Leah.

- Es que Vanessa me dice que ahí uno juega y pinta toda la mañana.

- De verdad Nessie?

- Si mami! Mi papi dijo que me iba a inscribir cuando yo ya me fuera a vivir con él.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso! Me enferma que Jacob esté tan confiado de que se quedará con la niña, ahora si iba a sacar mi arma mas preciada para quedarme con mi hija, y esa arma era Edward.

* * *

**Jajaja Bella siente celos de la novia de Jake jaja**

* * *

**_El divorcio_**

- Mami ya no hay galletas de chocolate!

- No importa amo allá te compro unas ok? Ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde para llegar donde el juez.

Salimos "literalmente" volando, Edward nos iba a llevar, además era mi abogado, ya sabía sobre mi plan para poder quedarme con Nessie.

Llegamos y ahí estaba Jacob con una muchacha que supuse que sería Vanessa y su abogado.

Entramos a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo todo.

- Bueno que tenemos aquí? – dijo el Juez viendo los papeles sobre su mesa – un divorcio. Si no hubiera una niña de por medio esto sería más fácil. – dijo – como es tu nombre pequeña?

- Renesmee – contestó la niña

- Se preguntarán porque la niña está presente verdad?

Todos asentimos.

- Bueno, por lo que eh leído de este caso, si nada sale bien, será ella quien decida con quien quedarse.

- Es solo una niña – objeté

- Eso lo hubieran pensado antes – dijo el juez restándole importancia

Acomodó los papeles en la mesa y comenzó a hablar:

- Según lo que tengo entendido usted recién salió de la universidad, solo le falta defender la tesis para ejercer verdad? – yo asentí – el que la ah mantenido todo este tiempo ah sido el aquí presente señor Black, quien pide la custodia de la niña

- Si ella es mi hija y la quiero conmigo.

- No es tu hija y lo sabes!– le grité

- Señora Swan por favor cálmese y explíqueme a que se refiere – dijo el Juez

- Lo que digo es verdad! El verdadero padre de mi hija es el aquí presente Edward Cullen.

- Muy bien, ahora señor Cullen me puede explicar porqué no se hizo responsable de su hija? Porque al no llevar la pequeña su apellido y al haberse casado la señora Swan con el Señor Black es porque usted huyó de sus responsabilidades.

- Si su señoría yo escapé de mis responsabilidades y no sabe cuánto me arrepiento, pero ahora pienso enmendar mi error, voy a volver con Bella y criaremos juntos a nuestra hija.

- Ella no es tu hija, nunca te perteneció – gritó Jacob

- Señor Black por favor baje la voz o lo sacaré de la sala. Ahora déjenme entender el señor Cullen es el padre biológico de la niña Renesmee, pero el padre legal es el señor Black, ahora si no son malas mis sospechas, el divorcio se debe a que la señora Swan volvió a verse con el seño Cullen? – todos asentimos – una decisión muy fuerte – dijo el juez sobándose la barbilla. – por un lado tenemos al padre biológico, quien nunca se hizo responsable de la pequeña, y por otro tenemos al señor Black, que no sale siendo nada. Y por último a una madre desesperada que vuelve con el padre de su hija pensando que así le podrían dar la patria potestad de su pequeña – suspiró – no se dan cuenta del daño que le hacen a esa pequeña niña? Mírenla como llora por enterarse hoy de toda la verdad!

Durante todo este tiempo no me había puesto a mirar a mi hija, peleaba por su custodia, pero ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención ¿Qué clase de madre soy?

* * *

_**AVANCES DE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS:**_

De pronto por la puerta apareció Rosalie.

- Rose que haces aquí algún caso? – preguntó Edward

- Me llamaron para que venga precisamente por su caso de ustedes, pero no se para que si yo no tengo vela en este entierro.

Volvieron a pasar los otros 15 minutos y salió un guardia de la sala.

- Pasen por favor. El juez los espera.

Todos pasamos sin decir nada, la última en entrar fue Rosalie y Nessie corrió a su encuentro con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojitos.

- Bien – dijo el juez – ya tomé o más bien dicho, tomamos la decisión – dijo señalando a Nessie – se preguntaran que hace la señora Rosalie Hale de Cullen en esta sala.

Todos asentimos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Como quieres que me calme si me acaban de quitar a mi hija? – le grité.

- Todo esto es tu culpa Bella – gritó Jacob quién estaba igual de aturdido que yo.

- Cálmate Jacob – le dijo Vanessa

- Tú no te metas – le grité a ella

- No le hables así – me dijo Jacob defendiéndola.

- Cállate imbécil! Ella no tiene porqué opinar acerca de mi hija – le dije

* * *

**_Qué onda? me extrañaron?_**

**_ps yo si!_**

**_Gracias por sus REVIEWS todos son bienvenidos!_**

**_Amo lo que me escriben :D_**

**_Gracias_**

_**-Annie-**_


	14. Capitulos 18 y 19

**_Todo depende de Nessie_**

Mi pobre hija lloraba sin consuelo. Mi primer instinto fue ir a abrazarla, pero cuando me acerqué ella corrió hacia el juez.

Jacob tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, el ya la tenía ganada a mi hija.

- Ven aquí princesa – dijo el juez poniéndola en su falda – ahora todo dependerá de ti preciosa, tú eliges con quien te quieres ir, nadie te obligará a irte con quien no quieras.

Mi hija si abrazó al juez y nos miró a todos con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y le susurró algo al oído al juez.

- Bueno… vamos a hacer un receso de media hora, mientras yo hablo con esta princesa. Así que por favor retírense.

Todos salimos de la sala, sólo se quedó el juez con mi hija. Ahora todo dependía de mi hija, ella decidiría con quien irse, pero como actuó cuando intenté acercarme a ella, ya sabía que la tenía perdida.

Habían pasado 15 minutos Edward me tenía abrazada contra su cuerpo. Jacob estaba sentado con Vanessa, se veía tan convencido de que ya la tenía ganada la custodia de mi hija.

De pronto por la puerta apareció Rosalie.

- Rose que haces aquí algún caso? – preguntó Edward

- Me llamaron para que venga precisamente por su caso de ustedes, pero no se para que si yo no tengo vela en este entierro.

Volvieron a pasar los otros 15 minutos y salió un guardia de la sala.

- Pasen por favor. El juez los espera.

Todos pasamos sin decir nada, la última en entrar fue Rosalie y Nessie corrió a su encuentro con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojitos.

- Bien – dijo el juez – ya tomé o más bien dicho, tomamos la decisión – dijo señalando a Nessie – se preguntaran que hace la señora Rosalie Hale de Cullen en esta sala.

Todos asentimos.

- Bueno ella es la posible candidata para quedarse con la custodia de la niña.

Todos miramos sorprendido al juez.

- Estuve hablando con Renesmee y me dice que no quiere estar con ninguno de los dos y la comprendo, esto ha sido un trauma muy fuerte para una niña de tan solo cuatro años, pero yo tengo que velar por el bienestar de esta niña, y yo diré la última palabra, así que mi decisión la diré después de que firmen los documentos del divorcio.

Jacob y yo nos apuramos en firmar esos venditos papeles, ya solo esperaba la resolución de la custodia de mi hija. Es cierto que si yo no me quedaba con ella era porque me lo merecía, pero no podría vivir sin mi pedacito de vida.

- Ok una vez finalizada esta parte del proceso, seguiré con la custodia de la niña, mi decisión es la siguiente: LA CUSTODIA DE LA NIÑA SERÁ OTORGADA A LA SEÑORA ROSALIE HALE DE CULLEN. Caso cerrado pueden retirarse – dijo y salió rápido de la sala, no hubo tiempo de reclamos.

Me había quedado en shock, me habían quitado a mi hija, a mi bebé, a mi princesa, a mi pedacito de vida.

* * *

_**a que no se esperaban eso O.O yo tambien me quedé en shock y eso que la escribí xD**_

* * *

**_El rechazo_**

Me levanté de mi silla aún en shock, mis lágrimas salían, en tan solo unos minutos me habían quitado a lo más valioso de mi vida, mi hija, mi Renesmee.

- Nessie amor – le dije acercándome

Nessie le dijo algo a Rosalie en su oído y ella asintió.

- Lo siento Bella – dijo Rose y se marchó con mi hija en sus brazos.

- Noooo – grité

- Bella cálmate! – me dijo Edward agarrándome

- Como quieres que me calme si me acaban de quitar a mi hija? – le grité.

- Todo esto es tu culpa Bella – gritó Jacob quién estaba igual de aturdido que yo.

- Cálmate Jacob – le dijo Vanessa

- Tú no te metas – le grité a ella

- No le hables así – me dijo Jacob defendiéndola.

- Cállate imbécil! Ella no tiene porqué opinar acerca de mi hija – le dije

- Bella calma! – me seguía diciendo Edward

- Es mi pareja y la respetas – me gritó

- Por favor retírense todos ahora, porque están armando un escándalo y si no lo hacen me veré obligado a encerrarlos a todos – dijo un oficial en tono amenazante.

Me fui hecha pedazos, había perdido a mi hija en todos los aspectos, tanto en lo sentimental como en lo legal.

- La recuperaremos – me dijo Edward cuando llegábamos a mi casa – te lo prometo – y me ayudó a salir del auto.

- Como le haremos?

- La única forma es volviendo a ganarnos el cariño de nuestra hija y que ella decida volver con nosotros.

- Haré lo que sea.

- Mañana iremos a verla a casa de Rosalie mientras le dejamos sus cosas.

- Ok – le dije un llorando.

La noche me pareció eterna, casi no pude dormir, Edward trataba de calmarme, yo lo veía tan calmado.

- Claro ¡! Como tú nunca te hiciste cargo de ella es obvio que lo tomes tan calmado – le dije en mi desesperación

- Crees que no me duele?, Bella, es también mi hija!, es verdad que no estuve con ella en sus primeros pasos, cuando habló por primera vez, pero la amo! Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento por haberlas dejado – por primera vez veía a Edward llorar – sé que me cuesta mucho demostrar mis sentimientos y lo sabes mejor que nadie Bella! – se derrumbó en el piso apoyándose en la pared – me siento impotente Bella.

Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado lo abracé.

- Perdón, pero entiéndeme, estoy desesperada – le dije.

Amaneció y comencé a guardar la ropa de Nessie y un poco de sus juguetes. Me dolía hacer esto, sentía que mi corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento.

Subimos las cosas al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa de Rose, estacionamos y bajamos las cosas. Tocamos el timbre y nos abrió la puerta Rose.

- Hola Rose – le dije con lágrimas en los ojos y buscando a Nessie por los al rededores.

- Hola Bella, hola Ed.

- Hola – saludó él

- Lo siento tanto Bella yo jamás pensé que me habían llamado para eso.

- Fue decisión de ella – le dije mientras se me caía una lágrima – puedo verla?

- Claro! – contestó – Nessie cariño ven un momento!

Nessie bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa que en cuanto me vio se desvaneció.

- Nessie amor – le dije intentando acercarme.

- Que haces aquí? – me gritó

- Renesmee no le hables así a tu madre – la regañó Edward

- A ti también te odio – le gritó

- Princesa – le dije con la poca voz que me salía debido al llanto

- Te odio! No te quiero! Vete! – me dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras

Sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir. Las palabras de mi hija fueron como miles de cuchillos clavándose en mi corazón. Mi hija no me quería, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencida, iba a luchar por ganarme su amor y su respeto de nuevo.

* * *

_**Pobre Nessie, tambien sufre :(**_

_**Espero sus comentarios! y gracias por leerme :D**_

_**Actualizo lo más rapido que puedo**_

_**Besos**_

_**-Annie-**_


	15. Capitulo 20 y 21

**_RECONCILIACION_**

Pasó un mes y mi bebé estaba conmigo casi siempre, solo que cuando llegaba Edward ella huía como si fue un monstruo.

Una tarde Edward se le acercó con una rosa en la mano.

- Nessie, princesa, te pido que me perdones, se que fui un monstruo, pero te soy sincero al decir que te amo y que muero cada día que me rechazas. Sé que no merezco que me digas papá, pero por lo menos perdóname mi vida – las últimas palabras las dijo llorando.

Nessie me miró con los ojos abiertos, no sabría describir su reacción, era entre asombro, miedo.

Edward no para de llorar, estaba encado frente de ella.

Mi hija no era una niña de corazón duro simplemente estaba dolida, yo sabía que tarde o temprano perdonaría a Edward.

Nessie se acercó a Edward y le limpió una lágrima.

- Ya no llores papi – le dijo mi bebé

Edward la miró sorprendido, la abrazó y la elevó en los aires.

- De verdad mi niña? Me perdonas princesita? Me dijiste papi! – dijo emocionado

Yo lloraba de la emoción al ver esa escena tan tierna.

Nessie abrazó a Edward.

- Si te perdono – le dijo mi niña

- Bella! Oíste? Me perdona mi hija me perdona! – exclamó feliz

Avancé hacia ellos y los abracé. Qué lindo se sentía tener a las dos personas que mas amaba conmigo.

Al día siguiente Edward arregló todo para tener la custodia de la Nessie.

Mi hija habló con el juez y ella le dijo que quería estar con su mamá Bella y su papá Edward.

El juez al principio dudó de la palabra de mi hija, pensó que la habíamos obligado pero al ver como ella corría a los brazos de su PAPÁ ( que lindo se escuchaba que Nessie le dijera papá a Edward ) el juez decidió darnos la custodia.

* * *

**_ILUSIONES DEL CORAZÓN_**

Era sábado e iríamos de picnic, Rosalie estaba molesta conmigo porque según le quité algo que ni siquiera es suyo, Renesmee es y será mi hija siempre.

- Ya estoy lista mami! – gritó mi hija bajando de las escaleras

- Ya está todo en el auto – dijo Edward acercándose para cargar a Nessie.

Siempre había querido ver así a Edward y a Nessie las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. Antes eran puras Ilusiones del corazón, pero ahora esas ilusiones se volvían una realidad y en mi corazón no cabía tanta alegría. Edward y yo ya nos habíamos comprometido en una cena formal. Nos casaríamos a finales de este mes.

Entré al auto y nos fuimos directo al parque. Estuvimos jugando toda la tarde. Sin lugar a duda esta era la familia que siempre había querido. Un casi esposo apuesto, amoroso, tierno y una hija hermosa como ninguna niña, perfecta ante mis ojos y los de Edward, inteligente, por la cual sería capaz de dar mi propia vida.

Ya oscurecía. Guardé todas las cosas en el auto. El viaje hasta casa era largo.

Nessie se durmió en el auto y aun faltaba mucho para llegar. Edward estaba cansado pero quiso manejar él.

Cerré mis ojos para descansar un momento en lo que llegábamos.

Todo pasó muy rápido, unas luces hicieron que abra mis ojos, el auto se movió tambaleándose. Después quedé inconsciente. Pero se escuchaban gritos, sirenas.

¿Qué había pasado?

Desperté cuando sentí que me movían, solo pude ver a unos hombres de blanco corriendo a mi lado.

Lo único que pude decir fue Renesmee.

Mi hija, mi bebé donde estaría?

- Renesmee, mi hija! ¿dónde está? – pregunté

- Tranquila señora por favor no se altere

- Mi hija! – comencé a gritar exaltada

Me pusieron algo que me dejó inconsciente de nuevo.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, pero desperté cuando el último rayo de sol se escondía para dar paso a la oscura noche.

Miré hacia mi derecha y me topé con la mirada de Alice.

- Bella! Despertaste! – exclamó mi casi cuñada

- Alice! Mi hija! Edward! Donde están?

- Bella cálmate por favor!

- Como quieres que me calme? Dime de una maldita ves dónde está mi hija y Edward! – grité

- Bella cálmate!

- Que les pasó? Que tiene Edward? Está bien? Alice Responde de una maldita vez!

* * *

_**En esta semana que viene, subo el capitulo final y el epilogo**_

**_Los quiero_**

**que les pareció el capitulo?**

_**Espero sus comentarios! y gracias por leerme :D**_

_**Actualizo lo más rapido que puedo**_

_**Besos**_

_**-Annie-**_


	16. Capitulo 22 y Epilogo

**_LAS ILUSIONES SÓLO SON ILUSIONES_**

Alice me miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Alice por favor no me asustes! Dime qué pasó con Edward y Nessie? – rogué

- Tienes que ser fuerte Bella

- No….. no es verdad! – yo ya entendía que se avecinaba

- Edward y Nessie murieron – se le cortó la voz

- Nooooooooooooo! – grité – Mi bebé! Edward! No, no es verdad! Estas mintiendo!

- Bella lo siento tanto! – me abrazó

- No, no, no…. quiero ver a mi hija, quiero ver a Edward – comencé a sacarme las cosas que tenía conectadas

- Bella cálmate! – Alice apretó un botón y apareció una enfermera con un sedante

- Quiero ver a mi hija….. quiero verla….. Nessie! Nessie! – luego me quedé completamente dormida.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, miré a mí alrededor y recordé todo lo que me había dicho Alice, mi hija, mi bebé y el amor de mi vida estaban muertos. Quise levantarme pero estaba atada.

A los 10 minutos entró una enfermera.

- Como se amaneció señora Swan?

- Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

- Cuando esté en perfectas condiciones Señora

- Qué pasó con los cuerpos de mi novio y mi hija?

- Se los llevó el Dr. Cullen, y los están velando

- Quiero ir al velorio, por favor – dije llorando

- Haré todo lo posible Señora – salió y volví a estar sola. Lloré y lloré había perdido al amor de mi vida y a mi pedacito de vida, mi Renesmee. No había dolor más grande en esta vida que el de perder a tus seres amados. Cuando mis Ilusiones se volvían realidad todo se derrumbaba. Ilusiones, solo se quedan siendo ilusiones nunca se vuelven realidad.

Siempre había escuchado decir a las mujeres de Forks: "Cuando se te mueren tus padres eres huérfana, cuando se te muere tu esposo eres viuda, pero cuando se te muere un hijo, no tiene nombre" cuánta razón tenían. Sentía que en cualquier momento mi corazón se detendría. Y eso era lo que más ansiaba para poder estar con Edward y con mi Nessie.

Después de media hora volvió la enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

- El doctor ah dado su consentimiento para que vaya al velorio. Yo la acompañaré – asentí

Me desataron, me ayudó a vestirme la enfermera y me pusieron en la silla de ruedas, tenía la pierna derecha enyesada y raspones por mi rostro.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, allí era el velorio, Esme corrió a abrazarme al verme entrar. Lloramos abrazadas.

- Porque? – pregunté como si ella tuviese la respuesta

- Las cosas pasan por algo Bella.

- Teníamos tantos proyectos y Nessie, Nessie solo era una bebé

- Te entiendo Bella, yo también perdí a mi hijo.

- Quiero verlos – dije mirándole a los ojos que al igual que los míos estaban llorosos.

Esme me llevó hasta donde estaban los ataúdes y me eché a llorar ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Porque Dios mío le quitaste la vida a mi hija? Llévame a mí y devuelve a esta vida a mi hija!

De pronto sentí una cachetada

- Rosalie – Gritó Emmett agarrándola de los brazos

- Estúpida! Tu solo le hiciste mal a mi bebé! No te cansaste de hacerla sufrir hasta que la mataste! – me gritó

- Rosalie basta! – dijo Esme – no ves que Bella está sufriendo! No se le ha muerto su perro ni su gato! Se le murió su hija! intenta imaginarte cómo se siente ella, como me siento yo – rompió en llanto – imagínate si algo le pasara a tu pequeño

- Para mi Nessie era como mi hija Esme – dijo ésta llorando – Bella perdóname! Sé cómo te sientes ahora!

- No importa, tienes razón Rosalie me lo merezco hice sufrir mucho a mi hija – mis lagrimas salían como cascadas. – hubiera dado mi vida por ser yo la que estuviera en ese cajón y no mi pequeña

- Bella como demonios pasó esto? – preguntó Jacob acercándose al cajón de Nessie y acariciando su rostro, parecía como si estuviera dormidita.

- No lo sé solo vi luces y luego desperté en el hospital!

- Porque ella? – preguntó Jacob

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo Jake! Lo mismo me pregunto!

Jake se acercó a mí y me abrazó. El sentía el mismo dolor que yo, Nessie había sido nuestra vida y fortaleza desde que nació y aun que no hubiera sido su hija biológica él la amaba.

* * *

**_EPILOGO_**

* * *

**_UN MAL SUEÑO_**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que mi hija y mi amado se marcharon de esta vida.

Mis días eran monótonos, uno se parecía al otro.

No soportaba vivir en esa casa dónde había compartido tardes con mi niña y noches con mi amado.

Regresé al trabajo, solo a llorar en la oficina de Edward recordando sus caricias mirando sus fotos, sus agendas. En la última encontré que había escrito en la fecha que nos comprometimos lo que me dijo al pedirme matrimonio.

"Bella, eres una mujer especial para mí, desde la primera vez que te ví mi corazón se salía de control, y hasta ahora cada vez que te veo es como si desataras un guerra campal en mi pecho, siento que todo lo que yo puedo darte no es suficiente.

Sé que te dañé en el pasado, pero no quiero volver a cometer esos mismos errores, tenemos una hija, hermosa, inteligente a la cual amo con todo mi corazón y la cual es producto del amor que nos tenemos.

Sé que a veces soy burlesco, inmaduro y muy impulsivo, pero sé que a pesar de todos mis defectos me amas.

No sé si merezca tu amor, pero para mí es lo más sagrado.

Y con el corazón en la mano te pido Isabella Marie Swan que hagas el maravilloso honor de aceptar ser mi esposa, tanto como duren nuestras vidas."

Mis lágrimas salieron sin que pudiera retener una sola.

Pasé a la siguiente hoja y había un papel doblado. Lo abrí era un dibujo de Nessie nos había dibujado a los tres.

Definitivamente no aguantaba más este dolor.

¿Para qué vivir? ¿Por quién vivir?

Mi hija y mi amor se habían ido dejándome sola, y este dolor me estaba destruyendo por dentro.

Subí el edificio hasta el último piso. El aire en la terraza ere frío y azotaba mi cara, era señal de que estaba llegando el otoño.

Fui hasta la orilla. Recodé la voz de mi hija, la sonrisa de Edward y los momentos que juntos vivimos. Respiré profundo.

- Ya estaremos juntos – dije y me tiré. Pero nunca llegué al piso, nunca sentí el golpe.

En mi mente escuchaba la voz de Nessie llamándome "mami, mami despierta" luego escuché a Edward "Bella amor abre tus hermosos ojos". Las voces no parecían provenir de mi imaginación.

- Mami! Ya despierta! – gritó Renesmee

- Princesa! No grites! Creo que ya está despertando.

Mis parpados se fueron abriendo poco a poco.

- Mamiiiii! – chilló mi hija – al fin despiertas!

- Buenos días amor – dijo Edward dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

Todo había sido un sueño gracias a Dios, las dos personas que mas amaba estaban a mi lado.

- Buenos días amores – dije incorporándome

- Mami lista para ir de picnic? – preguntó Nessie

- No amor, hoy no vamos a ir – dije recordando mi sueño – que te parece si mejor miramos películas en casa?

- Siiiiiiii….. wiiiiiiiiiiiiii – saltó mi bebé

- Ven aquí – le dije y la besé

- Hey! Yo también existo – dijo Edward y se nos unió.

Era tan lindo tener a mi hija y a mi amado vivos y saber que ellos me amaban tanto como yo los amaba.

**************FIN***************

* * *

_**Y TERMINAMOS CON OTRO SICLO :( **_

_**es un gusto escribir para ustedes, no se olviden de pasar por mi nuevo fic "PRINCESA"**_

_**Aqui les dejo el SUMMARY:**_

_**Isabella Swan es una chica de 28 años que fue violada y embarazada a los 15 años, debido a su embarazo la botan sus padres de su casa, después de tener a su bebé y al no tener dinero para mantener a la criatura se ve obligada a trabajar como prostituta, se enfrenta a muchas situaciones malas al ser madre soltera tan joven. Debido a su trabajo le quieren quitar a su hija y es ahí donde conoce a Edward Masen un abogado que le ayuda con su caso.**_

_**los quiero GRACIAS POR LEERME.**_

_**Besos**_

_**-Annie-**_


End file.
